


the ballad of dean and renee

by amy_star



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, mentions of planned pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Dean's been thinking. That's not always a good thing. But sometimes it is. And what the hell is baby fever anyway?





	the ballad of dean and renee

So maybe they hadn’t gone about things the “normal” way. The “right” way. But fuck it, they did things their way. Getting married in the back yard, in the middle of the night, it just felt right. Hell, they were never really engaged either. He’d brought it up a bunch of times, getting married; Renee had laughed at him, assuming it was a joke or some other nebulous _maybe sometime_ plan. She’d been surprised when he actually suggested getting the marriage license in Reno, but finally understood that he’d been testing the waters for an actual proposal… only to cut him off at the knees. She didn’t want a proposal. She wanted to just one day be caught in the whirlwind and go off and get married, no plan, no big deal.  
God, he loved her.  
And yeah, planning was not his strong suit either. He was not the most organized guy around. He lost everything, all the time. His style was minimalist by design – not because he didn’t like things, but _things_ were things that could get lost or destroyed or be too cumbersome to keep track of… so he didn’t need things. On the other hand, he was excellent at keeping his mouth shut if he needed to. So he actually went out and bought a wedding set for her. Didn’t tell a soul. Kept it in the bedside drawer, in the tangle of extra chargers, books he was really gonna finish one of these days, old passports, and birthday cards from Renee. She never went in that drawer, and even if she should look in, there was no way the little black box would be spotted in that mess.  
He’d planned a getaway for them, in the one week off they got a year, after Mania, but then he got called back early. Renee was pissed. Understandably. It went double because they both knew without being told that he was being traded from Smackdown to Raw. They got home, and that night before bed, he pulled out the rings. Said that they tried to keep married couples together, so maybe if she started wearing this, they would move her to Raw too. Not the romantic proposal he’d thought he would make one day, but there you go. It was honest, and true, and while pragmatic it was still heartfelt. He didn’t want them to be split up either, and for all his giftedness on the mic, when it came down to it often he lacked the words for what his brain and heart were shoving at him at warp speeds.  
She was speechless. Finally she looked at him and said, “Why are we waiting? Why don’t we just do it tonight?” He looked at her, a million things going through his head: for all that she’d talked about eloping he had thought she would want a real wedding; it was the middle of the night and she was in pyjamas; didn’t she want her mom there? But all that came out was the truth: “I can’t wait another minute to be married to you.”  
So she pulled up Yelp, found someone to marry them. He called their friend who lived around the block, and within an hour they were married, and it’s amazing what can change in such a short time… because everything was different, better, more. Exhilarated and happy, even though he had to leave without her in a few short hours to go to Raw.  
And there was fallout from it. Kicked off Divas, on the shit list for not running it by the office. Whatever. The office was who wanted to put their relationship on TV, not Dean and Renee. They shouldn’t get a say in things like this, but they thought they were entitled to it. He could not care less. He was over the moon happy, happier than he had ever thought he could be, certainly more than he ever thought he deserved to be.  
The one drawback was that they never got time for a honeymoon. He wasn’t a beach guy. He was cheap by nature, even among the notoriously cheap clan of wrestlers, so the idea of paying to sleep somewhere just to lay out in sun and heat… they lived in Las Vegas. Hot and sun were plentiful, and they had a pool, so it never made sense to him. But she wanted to go away somewhere, so he got to planning. Surprised her with plane tickets and weaseled a week off from the office. Not like he hadn’t worked more than anyone else for three years running, spent the previous summer working double shots to cover for Roman. They couldn’t deny him one weekend off once he put his foot down about it.  
The timing was pretty good, once the day drew near. He’d wrecked his elbow at TLC, needed some time to just rest it, and with the virus that had wiped out some of their big draws for the overseas tour he'd had no choice but to suck it up and work through it. So the weekend off was actually sort of for medical reasons too. At least, he’d claim that anyway.   
TLC had brought about another change, of sorts. He’d been banged up pretty badly, none of the tables had broken when he’d been thrown into them, and by the end of the match he was questioning his commitment to this line of work. He’d started thinking a little more about life after wrestling. He was doing okay for himself, making decent money, he had a financial plan in place to get to a point where he could comfortably retire and not need to worry about money barring emergencies; possibly even in the next decade. Assuming things stayed the way they were, that is. But.  
People all around him were having babies. Roman had his twin boys, just a year ago. Brie and Bryan had Birdie. Even Mike and Maryse were expecting. He knew Renee was good with kids, she was great with her little cousins, and seeing her with Make A Wish kids gave him all kinds of feelings. Ones he'd thought he would never have. He always thought he would be too much of a screw-up to be able to responsibly parent anyone, but he also had always thought he would never be a homeowner, and he was managing that. He had a very spoiled dog, who was seeming to thrive. Hell, he even had cacti. He was almost like a full-grown adult now.  
So he was starting to think about that. A baby girl with Renee’s big doe eyes. A boy with his own dimples. Hell, he might even be open to adopting, if they wanted to, Lord knows his gene pool is questionable. Baby smiles are baby smiles, who cares what the baby looks like. Holding and cuddling a tiny person, who looks at you like you hung the moon, trusting that you will care for them… and knowing you will do anything in your power to make their lives better than your own had been. Even the idea of changing diapers wasn’t so gross and scary anymore.  
It was Saturday night, the night before Survivor Series. He was antsy, on edge. He wanted to talk to Renee about this whole everyone-else-is-procreating situation, the feelings it was bringing up, but he didn’t know how to approach it. They hadn’t really ever talked about it before. Vaguely, in the distant future, maybe… but never anything concrete. He had no idea if she was ready, if she wanted to, anything. And the last thing he wanted was to come across as some entitled asshole, being all _I put a ring on it so now get with the babies_. Not like he was the one who would have to change his entire life for nine months before it all changed again forever. And Renee was his whole world, his everything. If she wasn’t wanting this, he didn’t want her to feel in any way like she couldn’t say no.  
He was up and down; from the chair to the bed, to the desk, back to the bed, and back to the chair. He had his book, then was watching TV, then fiddling with Renee’s iPad. Finally she stopped him. “What is wrong with you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing.” He wouldn’t make eye contact.  
“Well, that’s a load of crap. Something is bothering you.”  
He sighed. “It’s not bothering me. It’s nothing, really.”  
“Then why can’t you just put on We Bare Bears or something and settle down?”  
“I-” He stopped. “It’s no big deal. Just thinking about something is all.”  
“About your match? Why don’t you call Seth and see what he’s thinking?”  
“No, not that. Definitely not something I wanna call Seth about, that’s for sure.” He scuffed a toe along the carpet.  
“Then what? You know you can talk to me about anything, babe.”  
“I… I just been thinking. About stuff.” He was decidedly not making eye contact.  
“Well that’s certainly informative.” She got off the bed and straddled his lap on the chair, using one finger to tilt his chin up until he met her eyes. He kept trying to look away, but then his eyes would dart back to hers. Finally he sighed.  
“Didn’t know how to bring this up. And I don’t want you to like, feel any pressure or anything. I just been thinking, I don’t know… maybe… have you thought about having kids?”  
She stared at him blankly for a good minute. “That’s what’s going on? You didn’t know how to say ‘Hey babe, how’s about I give knocking you up the old college try?’”  
A brief look of panic flitted across his face. “I didn’t say I wanted to, not right now, but like, everyone I know seems to be having them, you know? And like, we haven’t really talked about it, but maybe I might kind of be warming up to the idea, and I don’t want you to think I expect you to have babies, especially not since we’ve only been married, what six or seven months? It’s not like I think you need to because I married you, especially since you did me the favor of marrying me, not the other way around, I ain’t that dumb to think otherwise, I’m the one who got lucky here -”  
He was silenced by lips gently pressed to his, the kiss soft and sweet. “We both got lucky. And I would never think you were that much of a Neanderthal, to expect me to pump out babies just because we got married. I wouldn’t have married you if that was something that ever crossed my mind.”  
He smiled slightly. “I might have been making myself a bit of a basket case for a couple weeks over this. Had a lot of time to think about shit during those long, lonely nights in Europe.”  
“Why now though, like… this is something we should talk about for sure, but it kind of seems like it’s out of left field.”  
“Dunno. Thinking about what I want after wrestling. Seeing you cooing over Birdie. All the damn ultrasounds Mike is shoving in everyone’s face. Just got on my mind I guess.”  
“Wait. Are you telling me that Dean Ambrose, the self-proclaimed baddest man on the planet, has baby fever?” She smiled, the teasing affectionate. “You wanna make our belated honeymoon a babymoon, huh?”  
“I wouldn’t say it’s baby fever…” His tone gave away that he hadn’t really ever heard the term but suspected that he did indeed have a case of it. “And I don’t know for sure if I’m ready, and I only want this if you do. Really. Not like I have an expiry date or anything, right? But I see pics of Roman with his boys, and see you with Birdie, and, like… I don’t know.” A faint flush highlighted his cheeks. “It gets me feeling all kinds of ways. I dunno.” He shrugged, then slid a hand over her flat stomach. “I kinda like the idea of putting a baby in here at some point. You would be gorgeous pregnant. All curves and glowing…” He smiled softly before leaning in for a kiss.  
“Look at you, Mr. Smooth Talker. All flattery and cute and shit.” She returned the kiss before clasping her hands behind his head. “Well, if we wanna do this, we should figure out finances and stuff. Think about finding a doctor. And it will take a while for my birth control to wear off and all that too. So it wouldn’t be for a few months at least. But if you wanna do this, I’m down for at least talking about it and doing the legwork on it once we get home from this vacation.”  
“Yeah?” He couldn’t hide the grin. “Can you imagine us parents? I mean, you’d be a great mom, but like, I know I’m sometimes still a big kid.”  
“That will just make you the best dad.” She returned his grin. “Hey, how about we practice getting me knocked up tonight?”  
“You really think we need the practice?” He raised an eyebrow before smirking, lifting her in place as he stood from the chair and walked to the bed. “I mean, I know practice makes perfect and all, so I guess I could always try…”  
She just laughed and pulled him down with her. “Never can practice enough, baby.”


End file.
